


Forest Fires

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Reylo Fanfiction Tropes [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, Unsupervised Jedi Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has been chasing her throughout her training, and Rey has had enough. Now, on an uninhabited moon, she decides to face him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Fires

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sex Pollen is such an overused trope, but boy is it a fun one. My beta didn't look over this, so any mistakes are mine. Hopefully I caught all of them.

When Rey had sensed him, encroaching on her private training, she had been rightfully enraged. Luke had sent her off to a small moon, uninhabited by intelligent life, claiming it was a journey she needed to make on her own–that it could even be dangerous to take someone with her. He had spent much of his own training as a Jedi on his own, and it seemed he was falling back to that style of teaching, after his failure with his nephew.

Though, if Rey was perfectly honest, she couldn’t place any blame on Master Luke for how Kylo Ren turned out. That man had made his own decisions, as far as she was concerned.

Now he was deciding to interrupt her training once more, and that was unforgivable. He had been chasing her doggedly for _months,_ and it was driving her mad.

Rey had felt as if she was finally making some progress. The moon Luke had sent her to was flowing with the force, so much so that it was difficult to ignore, which was undoubtedly the point. Patience and meditation, what she struggled with most, was finally coming easier to her, and now Kylo Ren had showed up again, with every intention of stealing her away and painting her in his own colors.

Enough was enough.

Despite going after his signature in the force herself, she couldn’t help but to jolt at the sight of him, standing proudly beside his shuttle, helmet settled on his head, his hands in tight fists at his sides.

“Rey,” he greeted, whatever gentleness in his tone distorted and harshened by the voice apparatus of his mask.

“Murderer,” she replied, her eyes thinned into angry slits. This insanity would end, she determined.

He sighed though, shoulders easing, long arms reaching to detach his mask. It hissed as it was released, and he lifted it away, his expression as remorse as ever.

“I’d rather you call me by my name,” he told her, taking a step closer.

She spit back at him. “I _am.”_

He held his breath for a moment. When he treaded closer, she reached for her lightsaber.

“Is that really necessary?” he asked. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“Then stop looking for a fight,” Rey snapped. “There wouldn’t be a problem if you just left me alone.”

He came closer still, and she lost her place, her back hitting a tree trunk. She stumbled around the obstacle, eyes wild and fixed on Kylo Ren. He moved faster.

“Stop,” she warned, igniting the saber.

Her chest was heaving, her skin warm with anticipation. She loved and loathed that pre-battle feeling, but she had no choice. If he was going to interrupt her journey to becoming a Jedi, then she must face him.

Yet, something felt off. Rey wasn’t sure what.

Her back found the bark of another tree, but she didn’t have time to duck behind it, because Kylo Ren was invading her space once more, his arms boxing her in. He pried her lightsaber from her fingers and it fell to the dirt.

She glared up at him, trying to find the will to shove him away, but it wasn’t in her. Rey shuddered at the horrible realization that she wanted him closer, closer than she had ever let another human get.

Her breath caught, rattling in her throat, and she recognized the strain around his dark eyes, the flush of his sloped cheeks, the soft pant released from parted lips. He had always seemed hungry, but this was different. Kylo Ren was absolutely ravenous, and this knowledge should have disgusted her. She should cringe away from him.

Rey wanted nothing more than to rip him closer and–maker–devour the man whole. She salivated at the thought of his skin against hers, his mouth latched to hers, his hands stoking a fire that was already starting to burn.

She whimpered, rubbing her thighs together in a squirm.

“Fuck,” he murmured, before his face dove towards hers.

Rey didn’t curse him, or slap him, or bite him. No, she moaned for him, yanking his cowl to bring him closer.

His lips seared hot against her skin, but for all his roughness, Rey found herself needing more. It was uncontrollable. Unconsolable. She had never felt such a need before in her entire life, and it was both horrible and exciting.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth with greed, taking every breathless gasp he could from her. When his knee scooted to nudge between her legs, she sought his friction, rutting against thigh in helpless motions.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeated, palming at her backside as he supported her weight, drawing her nearer to his own heat.

He nipped at her lips and throat and the lovely little lobe of her left ear, leaving a hot trail of red marks as he went; she could feel them throb and bruise.

“Why is this–” she whined when he cupped her breast, “–I don’t understand. Why are we…?”

He ground his hips forward, and she arched her back, grinding back. His lips were back on hers, his tongue imploring as it scraped along her teeth and against the roof of her mouth.

“This moon,” he managed, his voice thick with arousal, “these trees. Toxin. Non-fatal. Natural aphrodisiac. Very potent.”

She felt an overwhelming liquid fire in her middle, and she suddenly was a lot less curious. So, she nodded, tearing at his robes until she freed his throat and chest. Her lips locked onto his prominent Adam’s apple, and she reveled in the delicious vibrations of his responding hum.

He shrugged out of his outer robe, plucking at his leather gloves, but not bothering with his armguards.

Ren shredded her trousers open rather than let her step out of them, but Rey couldn’t make herself care as his finger grazed through slick warmth.

He made a dabbing motion at her clit with his thumb, and Rey nearly shouted.

“We should both run, now,” he hissed into her throat.

Rey nodded her head. “I know.”

Instead, she found the release of his belt, and he was left standing in his trousers. She dropped a hand between them to gauge his size, her fingers drifting over his straining hardness. Rey was by no means disappointed.

“Fuck,” he said again, desperation unhidden. “Fuck, Rey, I–”

She unzipped him to reach a hand in. He was both soft and hard in her grip, heavy with undeniable desire, and she gave a tentative squeeze.

He shucked his trousers, letting them hang over the edges of his boots, where they were still tucked.

Ren was rubbing his erection against her sopping, slippery, pink heat, but never entering her, and the sensation made her cling to his shoulders, nails digging into muscled flesh. The tangy scent of her own arousal had her reeling. Rey hitched her legs around his hips, trapping him against her.

“I didn’t want this to happen like this,” he babbled with wide eyes, “I’m not…the kind of man who forces himself on–if you don’t want–”

He stopped to clear his throat and gather his own thoughts.

“I want to fuck you. Very much.”

It occurred to Rey that he was trying to ask for permission. It amazed her that his mind was clear enough to even think about what she wanted.

And _oh,_ how she _wanted._

“Fuck me,” she replied, before good sense could kick in and she could talk herself out of romping through the woods of a deserted moon with her enemy.

In the back of her head, Rey could recognize why it was Master Luke had insisted she make this training trip on her own.

Without another word, Ren entered her with a slow roll of his hips, spreading her open inch by inch.

His forehead rested atop hers, his breath leaving him in a shaky sigh, and she inhaled with a broken gasp, tasting him in the back of her throat. Ren smothered her with another drinking kiss, soothing her aches with nimble fingers.

He was thick. He had _girth._ When he finally started to rock into her, he was downright delectable, and she got a good handful of his bottom to be sure he knew it. The unexpected grab had him jerking. Rey would have laughed if she wasn’t so busy swallowing their joint, airy groans.

He came quickly and forcefully, his teeth clamped down on her shoulder, his fluid warmth spurting deep into the apex of her thighs. He didn’t waste time feeling embarrassed about how long he had lasted, instead reaching for her sensitive clit to knead her into orgasm.

It was white and blinding and she didn’t care that she was screaming, not even after, when she was brushing her lips against his chin, lazily missing his mouth.

“We need to get away from each other,” he muttered even as he fixed her mistake, chasing her lips with open-mouthed kisses that she had no desire to refuse.

He was hard again. That should have been impossible, but there was no denying the evidence pressing to her stomach.

“Powerful stuff,” she mumbled. “We should probably get off this stupid moon.”

He nodded, but when she pushed his shoulders down, guiding him to the ground, he was far from refusing her.

“After we go again.”

He watched, starry-eyed, as she yanked free of her vest and kicked off her boots.

“After we go again,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking of making a series of reylo fics using popular fanfiction tropes. I used sex pollen for the first of this collection, but not all of them will be nsfw, necessarily. If there's a particular trope you'd like to see me write, come talk to me on tumblr! http://pissbabysithlord.tumblr.com/


End file.
